While the prior art discloses certain dibenzoylmethane containing organopolysiloxanes that include a .beta.-diketo moiety, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,053 (Jun. 18, 1991), the dibenzoylmethane containing organopolysiloxanes described in the '053 patent are not the same as the .beta.-diketo functional organosilicon compounds described herein; nor is the method of making dibenzoylmethane containing organopolysiloxanes in the '053 patent similar to the method of making .beta.-diketo functional organosilicon compounds according to the present invention.